


Feelings

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крохотное AU: Т'Пол не была введена в медицинскую кому, а осталась с доктором Флоксом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках событий серии 3-16 Doctor's Orders.

«Я постоянно думаю о вас».

На лбу у Трипа ни одной морщинки — всё разгладил выключивший неокортекс медицинский сон. Такер глубоко и размеренно дышит, лёжа на кровати так, будто стоит перед капитаном Арчером — совершенно не человеческая поза, люди спят по-другому. Это поза вулканца.

Т’Пол несмело присаживается рядом. Ей хочется многого сейчас: заговорить с Трипом, лечь рядом и глубоко вдохнуть в себя его запах — человеческий, ранее невыносимый, но теперь, когда уже притерпелось, такой приятный и мужественный. Отец Т’Пол пах по-другому, как вулканец, но нотки того аромата абсолютной защищённости — вот же они, искорками детства оседают на её обонятельных рецепторах.

«Чувство, которое никак не даёт мне покоя... Моё или его?»

Как странно... Т’Пол не верила в эмоциональность вулканцев до того самого момента, когда в непонятно откуда взявшемся порыве подошла к оправдывавшемуся за свой уход Симу — как по-человечески с его стороны идти на смерть и уговаривать других не беспокоиться — и поцеловала его. Её внутренний мир коллапсировал в этот миг — и из его пепла вырос новый, наполненный чувствами, главным из которых была любовь — и Т’Пол тут же поняла, почему люди никогда не переставали писать о ней.

В тот день, когда капсула с телом Сима покинула «Энтерпрайз» навсегда, Т’Пол не могла найти себе места. В боку надсадно тянуло — сердце было неспокойно.

«Признайтесь — вы немного ревнуете».

Такер видел её насквозь. Так бывает, если слишком близко узнаёшь человека. Она тоже, казалось, за мгновение могла проникнуть к нему в подкорку и прочесть его мысли, но старалась не пользоваться этим пугающим даром. А у человека инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал — читать Т’Пол как книгу Трипу явно нравилось. Он не боялся провоцировать её на эмоциональные реакции и наслаждался каждым мимолётным их проявлением.

Она слишком поздно прочла его — к тому моменту сердце Такера было отдано ей безвозвратно. В тот вечер, наполненный запахом ароматических свечей, расслабленная Т’Пол плыла по спокойному потоку своих ощущений, её кожа плавилась, словно лёд на вершинах гор под весенним солнцем, под его почему-то обжигающе горячими пальцамии... Т'Пол впервые забылась в атмосфере сладостного томления. Вулканская логика отказала ей, оставила на попечение нелогичной, так похожей на человеческую части её личности. И в тот момент, когда сладко ноющее чувство нужды в Трипе здесь и сейчас, ближе к ней, достигло своего максимума, она просто взяла то, что так неприкрыто ей предлагали. Взяла физическую любовь, не подумав о последствиях и о том, что ей придётся потом с этим жить. С любовью совершенно другого рода, сильной, яркой и искренней, которую она забрала вместе с «примитивным удовлетворением животных инстинктов», как Т’Пол объясняла сама себе свой порыв. До чего же она лицемерна.

«Буду признателен, если это останется между нами. А лучше вообще забыть об этом».

Его ласковые ладони, скользящие по её коже. Его страстные поцелуи — везде, на каждом изгибе её тела. Его потрясающие стоны, когда они сливались в едином на двоих безумии, посреди космоса, готовящегося к войне... Как стереть это всё из памяти?

А Трип готов был попытаться. Она причинила ему боль, и он закономерно хотел убить в себе любой намёк на чувства вообще, чтобы забыть её. А Т’Пол не могла...

Коммуникатор внутренней связи вызвал её, и доктор Флокс немного нервно поинтересовался, что она делает в инженерном отсеке. Вопрос был неожиданным и нелогичным - она-то знала, что не была там. Однако рассказывать о реальном местонахождении не хотелось, и Т'Пол солгала, что она сейчас на мостике. У Флокса, наверное, начались защитные галлюцинации - вся команда была погружена в медицинскую кому во избежание необратимых повреждений нервной системы под воздействием области Пространства, которую они сейчас проходили. Только Флокс и Т'Пол остались бодрствующими, а денобулане, как известно, зависимы от большого количества живых существ вокруг. Наверняка на него негативно повлияло одиночество, и необходимо было составить ему компанию. Т'Пол повернулась, чтобы уйти...

... Но подошла к кровати, на которой мирно спал Трип, наклонилась и на мгновение прикоснулась губами к его губам, а потом быстро покинула его каюту.

И когда за ней закрылась дверь, губы Такера дрогнули и растянулись в блаженной улыбке, хотя доктор Флокс никогда бы не поверил в возможность этого.


End file.
